Trickery at its Finest
by EtherealDreamCloud
Summary: Even a dimwit Roger Rottweiler knows that April Fools day means nothing else, except continuous suffering from Woody's practical jokes and shenanigans. However, that awareness is pointless, since whatever the famed prankster has plotted... it will be more than just unpleasant.
It was a sunny day, Roger just arrived back home from visiting his mother Georgina. After a few hours later, when he was finished unpacking his stuff, he felt like he was forgetting something... something very important.

'Maybe it's just my imagination?' with that thought, he only brushes it off.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"How annoying... I was going to get myself some snack..." he murmured under his breath.

When he opened, there stood his next-door neighbour Woody, who was in his usual cheery mood.

"You!? As if you weren't annoying enough!" Roger growled angrily.

"Really, Rottweiler... Is that a way to say 'hello' to your neighbour?" he asked, while keeping his light-heartedness despite the grump's hostility.

"Whatever..." the grump only rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed "What the frig do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much." he replied nonchalantly "I just thought that since I'm such a good neighbour, I should give you a friendly little warning about tomorrow."

"What are you blabbering, Trickster?" the old man was beginning to get more worked up "Don't waste my time, you rotten rascal!"

"Don't tell me you forgot? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. Because let's just say that you're..." he paused for a moment, before he says "...still going to have the most hellish day of your life." with a eerily mischievous grin and tone of voice.

The old man only looked at him with a what's-with-you face.

"I see that you don't really care," Woody's tone shifted back to being friendly "but you know... just keep it in mind. "

"Scram already!" he shouted at him commandingly.

"Well, 'goodbye' to you too..."

Then when the grump slammed the door in his face, he added softly:

"...you jerk." and walked away.

Meanwhile, the neighbour from Hell remembered that he was going to eat some snack, like a sandwich maybe. While he was walking down the hall, he merely threw a glance at the calendar, which made him stop and take a look at it more closely. At this point, he recalled what day it will be tomorrow...none other day but 1 April.

Even an idiot like Roger knows that it means nothing else, but constant torment from Woody's tricks and antics. It does not help at all that it will be April Fools day, because who knows what that notorious prankster has planned for it...

The idiot became increasingly anxious and jumpy from the notion, not knowing what to do about it. Later at night, he did not get any sleep at all.

The next day, Roger was standing in front of his house keeping a watchful eye. It was obvious why he was so paranoid.

"Hello, neighbour!" Woody casually greeted him "Nice day isn't it?"

"Don't pretend to be so harmless, Trickster!" he exclaimed angrily, while glaring at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." the prankster replied with a fake innocent expression.

"Oh, you know very well, shrimp!" he crossly replied, clenching and shaking his fist.

Woody merely shrugged and feigned ignorance, while attempting to hold back his own laughter.

"Say what you're planning!" Roger face-palmed while growling heavily.

"Fine. Might as well tell you" said the young man.

There was about a minute pause, yet it was already getting tense for the grump.

"I can't take it anymore!" he started yelling "You can't be..."

"Nothing..." the young man cuts him off "I really have planned absolutely nothing... and that's it."

"W-what...? What you mean you planned nothing?!" after that he started screaming and stomping.

"Neighbour, neighbour, neighbour..." the jokester sighs heavily "the prank is that there's **no prank** whatsoever! So you just got mad over literally... **nothing!** April Fools, dumbbell!"

Roger just stood there frozen in disbelief. No matter what, he still got fooled by Woody... face-to-face and with not even a single practical joke this time... not even one banana peel trick to slip on.

"Honestly, you can't get any lower than that, Rottweiler!" the jokester stated mockingly.

The oaf managed to break from his "frozen" condition, but only to pick up a somewhat big stone that was near his feet, he was about to throw it at him. Roger used rock throw, but the foe's attack missed. No, the jokester did not dodged it, his bald-headed neighbour was really bad at aiming. How is he a hunter anyway?

It was actually worse for him, when the stone hit Olga who only happen to pass by. She became heated from anger. It was super-effective, alright...

"Uh, oh..." is what the oaf uttered, before he ran away with the speed of a wild pig.

"How dare you disrespect a lady, you boor!" Olga chased him down while yelling those words.

To top it all off, the prankster's girlfriend Shelly was a witness to the whole comedic scene and she was giggling at it.

"I think you've reached new level of mischievousness, Woody."

"He brought this onto himself," he said, chuckling as he ran his hand through her hair "but thanks for the flattery."

At that moment, it can be seen that Roger was still being chased by Olga.

"You think he's going to last long?" Shelly wondered.

"Nope, he'll start huffing and puffing soon. It's too bad we don't have any popcorn though."

"Yeah..." she nodded in agreement, then asked "But what will you do if this 'prank' doesn't work next year?"

"There's plenty of time." he replied "I'll surely think of something until then."

They watched their fat neighbour getting tired, as the brawny lady caught up to him and beat the Hell out of him. They both laughed and made fun of him, even when the grump was left really bruised. After that, they just went to get some ice cream.

* * *

 **Author's note: This fanfic was a result of a thought of mine, which I had for quite awhile. I wondered if Woody plays pranks on his neighbour almost every day (presumably), then what does he actually do on April Fools day? So my only assumption is he purposely tricks and frighten him into thinking that he prepared a huge prank or something.**


End file.
